Seasonal Sweetheart ♡ Pretty Cure
Seasonal Sweetheart ♡ Pretty Cure (シーズンアルスウィートハート ♡ プリキュア) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Raspberry Crème. It has a theme of the four seasons, and each of the girls have a different personality, yet combined to become best friends and they find a way on how to settle the differences. Plot See also: List of Seasonal Sweetheart ♡ Pretty Cure episodes Momoyama Aria is an average middle school student who dreams to become a hero one day. One day as she is drawing pictures of flowers and nature, she encounters a baby turtle by the name Naturia, who helps her become a Pretty Cure. Watch as Aria and three other girls work together as a team to help everyone accept their differences no matter what weather or theme they love the most! Characters Pretty Cure '|桃山 アリア|5 = Voiced by: Maeshima Ami (Japanese); Jad Saxton (English) Aria is a young and cheerful girl who loves soft things and she likes to try new things. However, she hates being the center of attention, and she would often get nervous or moved to tears easily. Aria's alter ego is Cure Dolce whose theme color is pink. In the Glitter Force dub, her alter ego is Glitter Flower.}} '|小町 すず|5 = Voiced by: Takagaki Ayahi (Japanese); Kira Buckland (English) Suzu is very nervous and shy, having trust issues it seems. She loves to sing, but she prefers not to show it unless it's to her best friends. Suzu's alter ego is Cure Mawja whose theme color is blue. In the Glitter Force dub, her alter ego is Glitter Wave.}} '|ゆきこ ルイ|5 = Voiced by: Tokui Sora (Japanese); Mandy Moore (English) Rui is very energetic and friendly, also being a jokester sometimes. She also loves to play basketball and is very tomboyish, not to mention she is a fan of mystery. Rui's alter ego is Cure Frunze whose theme color is yellow. In the Glitter Force dub, her alter ego is Glitter Windy.}} '|香澄 花陽|5 = Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie (Japanese); Sarah Wiedenheft (English) Hanayo is in love with a sense of style and she is creative in designing clothes. She is very confident, and cares for her friends deeply. Hanayo's alter ego is Cure Sneachta whose theme color is violet. In the Glitter Force dub, her alter ego is Glitter Snowfall.}} Mascots '|ナチュリア|5 = Voiced by: Maeshima Ami (Japanese); Francesca Capaldi (English) Naturia the turtle mascot of the series, who is very cute and loves to play games with the girls. But at the same time she is fully aware of their surroundings and can be very serious. She often ends her sentences with "-chu!"}} Villains '|クラウディウス|5 = Voiced by: Terashima Junta (Japanese); Eric Vale (English) Claudius is the kind of person who loves to make people suffer, and he would even go as far to causing depression. He would often make thunder clouds "Thunders" as his minions.}} Supporting characters Items * Seasons Compact: the transformation device that is used in the series. The girls have to press a special button and use a pen that goes with it to draw their season's symbol in order to transform. Locations * Sarajuku City: the main location of the series. A large city, yet there is a smaller place around the area where the girls live. * Hiroi Tenki Middle School: the main school where the four girls go to. The name "Hiroi Tenki" is the meaning for "weather wide" * Estacionalville: the other dimension of the series, where Naturia lives. And unfortunately… Claudius lives in the darker side there. Gallery See also: Seasonal Sweetheart ♡ Pretty Cure / Gallery Trivia * It's the first series to be published by Raspberry, as most of her ideas have been either dead or she lost inspiration from them. * All of the cures' names are in a foreign language outside of English. * In the Glitter Force dub, it is renamed as Glitter Force Seasonal. * The series is to be succeeded by ''Crystal Pretty Cure'' in February 2022. Category:Fan Series Category:Raspberry Crème Category:Seasonal Sweetheart